A Remnant Of Legendaries
by ShadowStorm65
Summary: My First Story! Arceus decides to be responsible, so he gets rid of the legendaries by sending them to Remnant! Also, Fellow characters may join them. What chaos will go down?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm ShadowStorm65! I recently joined fanfiction and thought it would be cool to do some writing myself! Sooo…. This is my first story: A Remnant of Legendaries. This story is about- oh wait! Read to find out about that! Enough of my rambling. Here you go! The 1st Chapter of A Remnant of Legendaries. Please R &R, and when you review, try to give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. That's all for now!**

 **Oh wait. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used in this story. They All Belong to their respective franchises.**

"Dude! Take out The Reaper!" Arceus spoke over his gaming headset to a fellow god and close friend, Zeedmillenniummon.

"On it. BANG!" Zeedmillenniummon Replied as he eliminated the enemy's Reaper with a charged sniper shot from the Widow's Kiss, Causing them to win the round. "Nice." Arceus said in response to his team winning the round of Overwatch. He was a god, but he thoroughly enjoyed playing mortal made video games. "I knew I created those humans for some reason or another."

"Hey, Arceus? Why did you create those 'Legendary Pokemon' in the first place? I mean, yeah they're cool and all, but couldn't you do everything they do yourself?" Zeedmillenniummon asked. "Well I… Actually don't know. Wait a… ZEED! YOU'RE A GENIUS! I've wanted something that I could take responsibility with for a while, and removing the 'Legendaries' I created to OVERWATCH the elements, (The last part Arceus said with a snicker) I could do all those things myself! I'll be back in a bit. Seeya!"

All of the Legendary Pokemon were summoned to the hall of origin, thinking about Arceus Called them. Arceus soon entered the room, and all of the Legendaries stopped talking and paid full attention. "I thank you all for coming." Arceus spoke. "The reason I summoned you all here is to announce that all your duties have been lifted." Complete Silence. Well, except Groudon Shouting. "WHAT?! LIFTED!? WHAT'S THAT MEAN!?" "Please my lord, do explain." Rayquaza shushed Groudon before he could continue. "I'm Banishing you all to the Distortion Realm, as I will take all of your duties into my own hands." A shadow portal appeared, from which Giratina entered. "Roomies!" Giratina said with fake excitement. "Why should I be forced into that damned hell, when I have no 'duties' to attend to?" Mewtwo asked with a huge amount of rudeness in his voice. He held little to no respect for Arceus, as he was not created by him. Deoxys then chimed in. "Yeah, couldn't we be sent to somewhere a little less… you know…" "Oh yes. Good idea… Oh I know! There is a world where humans are far stronger than they are in the one you all reside in. You will be reborn in that world, as humans. But do not fret. Your powers and abilities will be relatively similar to your current ones, and your names will not change, unless requested. And you will only remember each other, when you see them for the the first time. Any questions?" Arceus spoke. "Umm.. Yes my lor-" "Great! Off you go! Bye!" Arceus interrupted Groudon and Rayquaza's younger sister; Kyogre. Within a heartbeat, the legendaries disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective franchises.**

Giovanni was busy fighting some stupid kid who was trying to interfere with one of his plans. "Oh no! Charizard!" The kid screamed. Giovanni had effortlessly taken out all of the kid's pokemon using only Nidoqueen. The kid tried to run, but Team Rocket Grunts blocked his path. "Take him hostage. Get his parents number, and call them, if they can't pay, dispose of him. Sell all of his pokemon as well." The Rocket Grunts nodded. They dragged the kid off, flailing and crying. Giovanni sat at his desk, and used his PC to check the progress of the Master Ball being developed by Silph Corporation. He sighed seeing they barely made any progress since his last checkup. Suddenly, a wormhole opened behind him. "What the… AUGH!" He cried out as he was sucked into the wormhole.

"Alright Maxie! End-a the line for you, bucko! Sharpedo! Use Aqua Jet!" Commanded Archie, the leader of Team Aqua to his signature Pokemon; Mega Sharpedo. "Camerupt. Stop it with Rock Slide." Replied The Boss of Team Magma, Maxie. The Rock Slide from Mega Camerupt stopped Mega Sharpedo dead in its tracks, knocking it out. "NO! Augh! Come on!" Archie shouted. Maxie simply smirked. "You've lost to me for the 6th time in a row, Archie. Perhaps I should end your incompetence now. Camer-" Maxie was interrupted by a wormhole opening. "What tha.. WOAH!" Archie hollered as he was sucked in. "How nice it is to have him GoOOONE!" Maxie was startled by getting sucked up by the wormhole as well.

Cyrus stood atop Mt. Coronet, At Spear Pillar. His 3 commanders, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn were battling some kid and the Sinnoh region champion, and they didn't have much luck. Unlike the child Giovanni had fought, this kid was pretty good at battling. "You are far too late." Cyrus told the duo as he held up the Red Chain. "This Red Chain will summon the legendary pokemon, and thus a new world, a perfect world, will be created." But when Cyrus held up the Red Chain, nothing happened. "What? No… How Coul-" Cyrus was interrupted by a wormhole tearing open directly in front of him. "Hm?" He was confused. Suddenly, the wormhole consumed him, and he didn't object.

Lysandre's ultimate plan was finally in motion. All systems were good to go, and he had successfully defeated the intruders who had come to stop him. Since the legendary pokemon disappeared, he had to come up with another power source, which was surprisingly easy. He powered up the weapon, ready to restart Kalos. He laughed as the weapon charged and fired. But strangely, all that came out of the weapon was a weird wormhole. It looked much different to the ones he'd been hearing about in Alola. "What!? No! It can't be! No! I refuse this! This can't be happening!" Lysandre shouted as his plan failed. "No. No! NO!" He yelled out of frustration of his plan failing, and of him being sucked into the wormhole that leads to god knows where.


End file.
